forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eye of the Tempest
| editor = Claire Hoffman, Chris Tulach, Travis Woodall | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 68 | debut = May 22, 2015 | released = June 1, 2015 | story arc = Elemental Evil | realm year = | setting = Monastery of the Yellow Rose Mulmaster | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 8 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 5 – 10 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Foulness Beneath Mulmaster | followed_by = Cloaks and Shadows | source = Adventurers League Official page }} Eye of the Tempest is a 5 edition adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms. It is part of the Elemental Evil series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It was authored by Pieter Sleijpen and is an adventure designed for three to seven 5 - to 10 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Adisha Brombottle • Alethra • Amra • Argath • Aseir • Avilda • Avon • Blath • Bloodwind • Borovik • Chourm Mristar • Ditriv Starkdale • Dornal Whitebeard • Durmas • Garwyl Gos • Glavel • Hern • Hrar • Lana • Lorit • Lysander Il’Argad • Maarika • Mival • Natali • Nym • Olara • Ovon • Periwinkle Shin • Rosinden • Santir • Savahn • Sergor • Synilla • Tace Blueshield • Talia • Wydda • Xern • Zern Xerkstil :Afafrenfere • Aleyd Burral • Kane • Lotor Wood • Ninyon Gos • Sashtek • Serge Affapanov ;Creatures: :Air elemental • Bugbear • Dust mephit • Dwarf • Frost giant • Giant snow spider • Goblin • Half-elf • Halfling • Half-orc • Human • Ice mephit • Invisible stalker • Moon elf • Otyugh • Polar bear • Remorhaz • Smoke mephit • Steam mephit • Umber hulk • Will-o'-wisp • Winter wolf • Yeti ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: House of Suffering • Monastery of the Yellow Rose • Shrine of Blessed Hope :;Inns & Taverns: Grey Oyster • The Dancing Orc :;Lakes: Lake Icemelt :;Mountains:Earthspur Mountains • Glacier of the White Worm • Icy Teeth :;Realms: Arcata • Damara :;Region: Bloodstone Lands • Moonsea :;Rivers: White River :;Ruins: Deru’s Mine :;Settlements: Mulmaster • Ravensburg • Sudrav • Tomrav :Marsember • Phlan • Silverymoon • Southroad Keep ;Magic: :;Items: ''Balloon pack • Wand of lightning bolts :;Potions: Potion of healing :;Spells: Command • Cure wounds • Blade ward • Divination • Feather fall • Fly • Greater restoration • Gust • Gust of wind • Hold person • Identify • Inflict wounds • Invisibility • Jump • Lesser restoration • Light • Lightning bolt • Mage armor • Message • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Raise dead • Ray of frost • Remove curse • Revivify • Sacred flame • Shield of faith • Shocking grasp • Speak with dead • Spiritual weapon • Thaumaturgy • Thunderwave • Witch bolt ;Organizations: :Cult of the Howling Wind • Saint Sollars :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Akadi • Chauntea • Ilmater • Torm • Tyr Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Tulach * D&D R&R Player Experience: Greg Bilsland * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Greg Bilsland, Chris Lindsay, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Elemental Evil Adventurer's League References Connections Category:5th edition adventures Category:Works by Pieter Sleijpen Category:Adventurers Category:E-books Category:Published in 2015 Category:Adventurers League Category:Mulmaster adventures Category:Moonsea adventures